ArtemisDiana Sex Pollen
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Artemis and Diana get attracted to sex pollen and well... shit happens...


"Ishtar's breasts!"

The redhead threw the longbow in her hand down in disgust and leaned against the trunk of a very tall flowering tree. The bright blue trunk that sprouted from the deep purplish grass below their feet seemed innocuous enough, and the delicate lilac colored flowers which covered most of the branches held a strange alien beauty, but despite the pacific nature of the tree and the forest from which they had finally emerged after hours of walking, Wonder Woman cast a cautious glance where her fellow Amazon decided to stop and rest.

Not that she could blame Artemis for her frustration and weariness. The air was thinner here, wherever here was and even she was starting to feel the fatigue slowly seeping through her body. She knew, however, that they had to keep moving. Night was falling and they had to find a safer, more defensible area to make camp. Diana shook her head. Where were they? Another planet? An alternate dimension? If it weren't for the oddly colored foliage, she would have sworn that they were trekking through the wilder areas of Themyscira.

She and Artemis were headed for an official meeting with the rest of the JLA to discuss security issues for Themyscira as diplomatic ties between Diana's island home and other planets were being strengthened and expanded. The Watchtower's transporters should have beamed them directly from home to the JLA's satellite base but somehow, they materialized in the middle of an unknown forest on an alien world. Try as she might, Wonder Woman was unsuccessful in contacting her fellow JLA members. Truthfully, it worried her more that she couldn't fly and although she hadn't had a chance to test whether the rest of her abilities were also compromised, she was in no hurry to encounter a situation where she and Artemis were threatened enough that they would need her gifts.

"Are you getting anything now?"

A soft cooling breeze had begun to blow from the east and a rain of lilac colored blossoms and reddish pollen fluttered around Artemis. Idly, the redhead picked up her bow, moved from the tree toward Diana, and began to brush off the pollen that was now covering her bare arms. Diana tapped at the communicator chip just below her left ear which was embedded beneath her skin. She shook her head. "No. Just more static."

They now stood side by side at the edge of the forest; before them lay a smattering of hills and small thickets of bushes and trees. They had hoped to come upon some sign of civilization - houses, a village, something, anything that would give them a clue to where they were. As they took in the surrounding area, they saw nothing more than a darkening horizon.

Artemis sighed audibly. "I suppose we should be happy we haven't encountered any animals, although a meal would be good right about now." Frustrated that the pollen was now staining the front of the chiton and dark body-hugging breastplate she wore for the meeting with Diana's colleagues, the redhead rolled her eyes in disgust. "And a bath. A bath would be good too."

Wonder Woman chuckled and plucked out a few petals that had fallen into the other Amazon's hair. She looked up at the light rain of blossoms and pollen which was beginning to fall upon her, the purple petals and powder red pollen landing delicately on the red chiton and himation she wore during official functions as Themysciran Ambassador. She placed a gentle hand against Artemis' shoulder. "We'll find something, sister." Her own hand was now covered in the ubiquitous red pollen. She brushed it off in irritation as the moon began to rise in the distance.

Artemis pointed toward the nearby hills. "Let's try and find a stream and some shelter. I don't relish the idea of spending the night in the open like this."

There were three moons, in fact: full, opalescent, and lining the sky like giant pearls on a string.

"Well, we're definitely not on Earth." Artemis looked on from the mouth of a small cave they had found and would take shelter in for the night. She leaned against the rock-face and took in the sight of Wonder Woman adding more tinder to the small campfire she had made earlier. Suddenly, the image of Diana emerging naked from the stream they had found nearby danced through her mind. Her head had felt muddled before her dip in the water, but to her dismay the swim did nothing to clear her mind. It seemed to make things worse.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this as calmly as you are."

"Trapped in a hell dimension for years and years, remember? I'm just happy we're not being attacked by monsters and demons right now."

Diana laughed. "I'm relieved that we found drinkable water, Artemis. We have a marginally better chance of surviving this and trying to figure out how to get back home."

Artemis barely heard what the other woman had said. A rush of warmth ran through the redhead's frame that had nothing to do with the fire now blazing cheerily before the cave. The wave of longing and want grew stronger; she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she could hide it from Diana. She knew the thoughts running through her mind weren't right somehow, that she had to fight the impulse to walk toward Wonder Woman and kiss her soundly on the mouth. It had started when they had walked away from the flowering tree she had leaned against after their trek through the forest. By the time they had found water and shelter, the impulse, the simmering, languid heat had blossomed, grown. Artemis could barely think now and the thoughts that did cross her mind centered on images of Wonder Woman naked and writhing wantonly against her.

After they had determined the water was safe to both bathe in and drink from, Artemis immediately and enthusiastically stripped down and plunged into the stream with abandon. The pollen from the blossom covered tree had gotten all over her. Bathing in the stream and washing off the fine layer that had almost coated her entire body was, she had to admit, a deeply pleasurable act. When Diana had finally joined her in the water, the impulse to push the woman against the bank of the stream and lick the water from Wonder Woman's skin had almost overwhelmed her. She hastily scrambled to the shore, grabbed her clothing and tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. She heard a splash of water behind her and looked back toward the stream; she stifled an involuntary gasp at the sight of Diana emerging naked from the pollen tinged water like Aphrodite rising from the foaming Cyprian sea.

Wonder Woman took a defensive posture, her eyes quickly scanning their surroundings for signs of intruders. "Did you hear something?"

Artemis shook her head and wrenched her eyes from the sight before her. The longing, the want, the desire crested inside her almost painfully. "Da—dangerous if we're both caught unaware. Finish your bath, Diana. I'll start a fire and keep watch."

It took all of her self-control to walk the scant few meters back to their shelter.

The moons, bright and shimmering, were well above the horizon when Wonder Woman finally joined Artemis by the entrance of the cave. Diana tapped at the communicator chip once more and shook her head as she caught Artemis' gaze as the other woman stood by the rock face. Diana placed a few twigs onto the small fire Artemis had made in front of their shelter as she tried to gage the other woman's mood. The redhead had put aside the armor breastplate she had worn throughout the day and was clad in a traditional Themysciran chiton as she leaned against the wall of the cave entrance. She wore the garment with a careless ease that belied the reluctance she had to donning it just hours earlier. As Polemarch, Artemis had insisted on wearing full battle armor to the JLA meeting, but Diana's suggestion of a costume less bellicose and more peaceable and diplomatic (Bana-Mighdall molded breastplate armor worn over a Themysciran chiton) had won out in the end. Diana had cast her own himation aside and like Artemis, wore a light chiton as she sat by the fire.

Artemis' eyes had closed during their brief conversation and Diana now gazed freely at the woman, her eyes touching upon Artemis' lips and the lean body, golden-hued and shimmering in the light of the campfire; Artemis had cradled her arm tightly upon herself, the stance pushing the silky material of the chiton flush to her body. From where Diana sat, she could see Artemis' erect nipples straining against the fabric. Want flared brightly inside her as Wonder Woman pictured herself pinning the redhead up against the cave wall while she licked and bit at Artemis' breasts through the satiny tunic. As Diana's eyes wandered up and down the redhead's moonlit form, Artemis' eyes suddenly opened and locked onto hers; Wonder Woman felt her face flush warm as she saw an echo of her own lust flash through the other Amazon's eyes. They stared at one another, the subtle fire of want building between them.

It was sudden, too sudden, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Wonder Woman knew there was something wrong about the quickening heat, the mad, tumultuous thoughts now filling her mind. She should have known that something was amiss, that they were both compromised somehow, that the lustful spark arcing between them was too intense. But as quickly as the doubt came, it vanished as Artemis' vibrant green eyes bore into her own, as if challenging Wonder Woman to look away first and to deny what was happening between them. When the tip of the other woman's tongue suddenly peeked out from the slightly parted, bow-shaped lips, something broke inside of Diana, wiping away all thoughts, but the overwhelming, electric need to have Artemis naked and writhing wantonly beneath her. She stood up and walked toward the cave entrance.

Laughter echoed throughout the small cave. Arrogant. Overbearing. Self-important. And to Diana's ears, thoroughly and completely arousing. Diana gasped as the redhead suddenly and easily reversed their positions and pinned her to the floor. Wonder Woman's chiton and himation lay beneath her, cushioning them from the rough cave floor. She was naked. Artemis was naked as well, save for the chiton bunched around her waist. The redhead straddled Diana's hips, and as the woman surged forward to give her a smoldering kiss, Diana gave another gasp at the feel of the silky fabric brushing lightly against her abdomen.

Artemis sat back, a smirk forming on her lips at the sound. She lifted the garment from around her hips, pulled it completely off her body and tossed it nonchalantly over her shoulder. The tunic landed with a soft thwap near the entrance of the cave. They had been at it for hours. After their initial frenzied coupling, their lovemaking had progressed into an unhurried, deliciously languid pace. She was still aroused – more so now than when they had first began. She bit her lip, barely repressing her own gasp of pleasure as Diana trailed her hands up Artemis' body to cup her breasts.

Diana laughed as a russet eyebrow rose arrogantly on Artemis' forehead even as the other woman placed her own hands on Diana's, silently begging Wonder Woman not to remove them from where they were on her body. "Why must everything be a contest with you?"

Artemis' hips jerked sharply against Diana as the other woman languorously rolled Artemis' hardening nipples between her fingertips. "Mmm...Contest?"

"You never just enjoy the moment. There's always a hint of impatience, of competitiveness to—" Diana bit her lip as Artemis drew Diana's hand from her breast to her mouth and began to swirl her tongue along and between Wonder Woman's fingers. Then, Artemis slowly guided Diana's hand down her body, slightly rising as their joined hands came to rest against the apex of the redhead's mound, indicating exactly what she wanted Diana to do next. At this, Wonder Woman's own eyebrows rose archly, mimicking Artemis perfectly. But before the other Amazon could say a word, Diana slid her fingers along the other woman's sex, eliciting a low growl from the woman above her.

Artemis began to move in earnest, wanting and needing Diana to go faster, to go inside her. As it was, Wonder Woman's caress was slow and deliberate. It felt good. Wonderful, in fact, but Artemis wanted more. She had never felt so aroused, so wet. Her body was aching. She felt as if she were on fire. And despite the fact that they had had sex for hours on end and in every conceivable position, she felt as if it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted so much more.

She needed more.

This time, she growled in frustration as Diana continued to caress her with soft, feather-light touches. Artemis shifted forward on her hands and knees, her hips grinding down on Wonder Woman's hand, hoping the other woman would take a hint and press harder against her. She didn't and Artemis gritted her teeth.

She shifted again, this time reaching down between them.

The hand that had been caressing Artemis' side caught Artemis' wrist and the redhead's face jerked up to meet Wonder Woman's mischievous gaze.

"Uh. Uh."

"Diana," Artemis' voice sounded hoarse, desperate.

Wonder Woman guided Artemis' captured hand back down onto the cloth covered ground and began her left hand up a slow, almost tortuous path along Artemis' arm and toward the taut cords of her neck and her panting, bow-shaped lips, while her right hand continued its delicate, deliberate caress of Artemis' wet and swollen sex.

Artemis shivered with pleasure. She didn't think it was possible, but she was more aroused now than she had been in the past few hours, perhaps more aroused than she had ever been in her life. She felt raw, open, and aching. She desperately wanted Diana's fingers inside of her, wanted to feel Diana's fingers thrusting into her sex. Instead, Wonder Woman rose up and with the same slow and deliberate action, kissed her lips.

Artemis groaned into Diana's open mouth, her eyes closing shut as she felt Wonder Woman's tongue and teeth lick and nip at her lips hungrily. Diana began to kiss Artemis' jaw and as Artemis felt that wondrous mouth finally nip at her earlobe, she heard the accompanying husky laugh, the teasing, honeyed voice making her shiver:

"Good things come to those who—"

"Diana," Her own voice sounded strange in her ears – low, ragged, aching, yet tinged with irritation, "I'd come a lot sooner if you'd just -"

Suddenly, Wonder Woman's fingers were exactly where Artemis wanted them and a half-choked sob burst from the Amazon's lips at the sensation.

"Oh... Goddess... Yes..."

She was at a half-crouch over Diana's body, her hips thrusting wantonly in time with the other woman's efforts.

She was close, so very, very close.

Then, as if in answer to her body's pleading and desperate prayer, she felt Diana's thumb caress her - air and breath and life.

An explosion of light.

And the welcoming darkness.

Morning found Artemis emerging from the cave entrance naked and wondering where both her clothes and her companion had gone.

She found both, in short order, by the stream.

Diana rose from the water as Artemis reached the bank. "Sister. Good morning. How do you feel?"

Artemis ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "Like the tail end of a Roman orgy. Diana? What exactly-"

Wonder Woman moved toward a small campfire by the stream's edge. "I believe it may have been the spores from that tree- the one with the purple flowers. I think the effects of the spores- the red pollen- have cleared both our systems with little permanent damage."

The redhead shook her head once more. "Spores? Something like that can happen with - You've got to be kidding, right?"

Diana moved from the water toward the fire. "Do you remember your first High Holy Rituals on Themyscira? The spiced wine we drink for the fifth day?"

Artemis nodded, remembering how, as Shim'Tar of the Bana-Mighdall, she was chosen to be Companion to the Wonder Woman during the rituals. The Bana had their own traditions for worshipping the Gods, but it was simpler somehow, more raw. Trying to survive in the outside world and not sheltered as the Themyscirans were, there was little room for the more elaborate trappings of ritual. The feasting, the indulgence, the sheer sense of joy and love that her fellow Amazons had demonstrated during her first high holy days among them would live in her memory. "That was nothing like this, Diana. This was - I felt like I was going to die if I - if we didn't -"

Wonder Woman inclined her head toward the rocks by the fire's edge. "I've cleaned all our garments and the water is clear of the pollen from yesterday. Bathe and I'll explain."

Artemis stepped into the stream. "You've encountered something like this before?"

"Yes. During an assignment or two with the Justice League."

"A thorough explanation, Diana."

Wonder Woman nodded, lacing the sandals on her feet as she watched her fellow Amazon begin to wash in the clear, cool water.

"Sex pollen?"

"That's what The Flash has nicknamed the phenomenon. Surely you saw the files at the Watchtower during your time as The Wonder Woman?"

"Batman wouldn't let me near the computers. He wouldn't even let me—"

"Sit in 'my' chair at the council table. Kal - Superman - had told me as much."

"So, Diana, who was it that-"

"Artemis-"

"Don't tell me, 'A lady doesn't kiss and tell,' right?"

Diana shook her head.

"Killjoy." The redhead sighed dramatically, "Well, I suppose it's for the best that I don't know."

Wonder Woman smiled and glanced at the woman next to her as they walked back to their makeshift camp. "Meaning?"

"I probably wouldn't be able to keep a straight face around your Justice League, imagining you and... Superman? Aquaman? Hawkgirl? That Canary woman?"

"You're not going to give up until I tell you, aren't you?"

"Have I ever?"

Suddenly, Wonder Woman tapped at the communicator chip by her ear. "J'onn? Yes, the Polemarch and I are fine. A malfunction in the transporters? No, we have no idea where we are. Can you bring us back? I understand. Standing by."

"Praise to the Gods." Artemis smirked as the air began to shimmer around them. "Are you sure you don't want to go back and gather some samples of this sex pollen? You could put some in Io's wine for the next High Holy—"

"Artemis!"

The redhead leaned against the longbow in her hand and let out a hearty laugh as they both disappeared from sight.


End file.
